The process of scheduling linear media advertisement spots into commercial breaks tends to be tedious, prone to errors, and incomplete. While some software products are available to receive an advertiser's order for the placement of spots into commercial breaks, these products either simply try to fill empty holes that exist within already scheduled commercial breaks on a first come, first placed basis, or do not address all requirements associated with the commercials. As a result, the software products currently available typically fail to honor all the constraints and requirements for each of the spots. In some instances, even after software products have been initially used, a majority of the spot placements has to be performed manually, leading to the errors and incomplete placements described above.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.